<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is 2020 by KooDeKou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474470">This is 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooDeKou/pseuds/KooDeKou'>KooDeKou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020, 2020fuckingsucks, fuck you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooDeKou/pseuds/KooDeKou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of the worst fucking years in my life. My college didn’t let me graduate, the move to cedar city was hell, COVID ruined my art show and my mentor never came, and now I work at a stupid retail job. I’m getting uglier and my teeth are bad. My diet is terrible and I’m emotional all the time. I have no car and our other is on the fritz. I try to be happy and it’s always shot down by myself or others. My art never improved throughout the year and I don’t have any close friends. I fucking hate the way I talk to other people and I’m sure they think I’m weird. My mom is still on medications and my dad is still an alcoholic. I’m always finding myself daydreaming and losing myself to another reality that’s not even real. I’m pretty sure I’m depressed and I don’t know what to do. I accomplished nothing this year and I fucking hate it. Fuck you 2020</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>